A Witch's Tale
by Marie Writer
Summary: What happens to a witch before she's a witch? No rape or anything like that, because I KNOW that all witches aside from the bride are all half naked and stuff, but this isn't like that. So just the last few moments of a woman's life before she turns. A little Nick and Rochelle sprinkled in because I can. T to be safe. Not meant to be a best seller... Nick/Ro - Witch/OC


_I dunno what this is. _

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"Please don't leave me… Please don't die!" She sobbed and held the man she loved in her lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders while her other hand pressed into the wound on his neck.

"A-amy…" He gasped, blood spilled from his lips and splattered droplets of red across her fair cheeks.

"Ssshh…. It's alright…" She cooed and wiped the blood from his lip with her thumb, trying to control her shaking hand. His lips parted as he prepared to say something… a goodbye perhaps? But she wouldn't allow it. "No… you're going to be alright, love. You'll be okay!" He knew she was lying… she knew she was lying – it was taking everything in her power not to cry in front of him.

Amy was about to be left alone… again.

He shook his head and his bottom lip quivered, "Amy… I'm so sorry…"

A tear escaped from the wells forming in her eyes and slid down her cheek, landing on his. "Please don't die…" She whispered and fisted her hand in his hair but even as she held onto him she could see the life leaving his eyes… unfocused and too still to be normal. He was losing the fight for his life and fast.

With a shaking hand he brought his own hand to her face and tucked her bright red hair behind her ear, smiling faintly at how beautiful she looked despite all the blood and dirt that covered her porcelain skin. "Whatever happens to me… you c-can't blame yourself…" he coughed, "I lov-" His words died on his lips with him, his eyes unseeing as they stared up at her. It broke her heart to pieces and with it her tears seemed to explode from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks and splashing on his pale, frozen face.

"You promised!" She cried, her blood covered hand traveled from his neck to the side of his face, covering his cheek in his own blood. "You promised you wouldn't leave me… that you wouldn't let me be alone!" She cursed him, wanting to just shove his limp body to the floor and run away. To forget she ever met him.

"_I'm tellin' you, love… I'm fine." _He had promised her he was okay… that everything would be okay… that he'd never leave her…

Amy had met the man at the mall, just when the evacuation went south and became overrun. They made it out together, survived together for weeks. Now he was gone, just like the others… just like every other person she ever cared about. She was alone in a city she didn't know with undead people all around her.

She died when he did… it was her body that hadn't caught up yet.

Amy looked away from his blood covered face and out the window of the garage. "I hate you, Steve. I hate you." She cursed him again and again… as though it would make the pain hurt less.

She cursed the boomer for being where he was, she cursed her trigger happy finger and she cursed the hordes attraction to the smell of puke. She cursed the undead man who bit her arm and cursed Steve for coming to her aid… and finally she cursed the zombie girl who jumped on his back as Steve bent over her and bit his shoulder.

Heartbroken and hopeless she threw her head back and let out a scream, not stopping until her lungs burned and she was forced to take a breath. Defeated, cold and exhausted she slumped against the wall behind her, Steve's head still cradled in the crook of her right arm, and her left hand resting on his chest… she cried.

She cried until she could hardly breathe… even when her arm began to ache and spasm, she cried. When her body took to fever, she cried. Even when she was out of tears and sweat… completely dehydrated… she cried. She didn't stop crying until all she saw was red.

Amy didn't know how long she'd been kneeling in front of Steve's body. She didn't even know when she had let him lay on the floor instead of in her lap. She stared at his body, now glazed over and stiff from time gone by, his blood dried and crusted on his skin.

Amy brought her hands to her face to cover her eyes, unable to look at his body anymore as sobs still racked her body.

"This reminds me of a time that mah buddy Kei-"

"E-_nough_ with the stories already!" A voice shouted at the first, "We don't care! Let's just get the damn gas cans… fill the generators and get out of here."

"Alright…" The first voice said softer, sadness laced the voice and she felt a pang in the bottom of her stomach as she lifted her head - Her sobs turning to moans.

"Nick, go easy on the kid will ya?" A woman's voice added to the other two… continuing to cut the silence that had loomed in the streets for so long.

There was a single shot that rang through the air and she jumped before curling more into herself and closer to Steve's limp body.

"The streets are so quiet over here…" The woman pointed out and the three men with her shrugged before the third man finally spoke.

"Maybe someone's been here recently…" He said in a low voice, a voice she'd find comforting if he'd been here when Steve died. The thought of Steve brought more cries to her lips, though she wasn't sure why she was still crying…

"Sshh!" The man in the white suit held his hand in the air and looked around, he was handsome enough but the thing that was most attractive was his neck she could see the blood coursing through the veins. It was as though his heartbeat was amplified through loud speakers… it was a comforting sound – the heart. She never realized just how comforting it could be until then. "I hear a witch…" He continued and Amy paused before continuing to weep, Steve called some of the special infected witches… though she'd never seen one.

"Maybe we can go around it?" The woman suggested, her voice hinted at unease and fear but Amy couldn't see them so she couldn't be sure.

"No, it's coming through the garage… we have to go through there…" The first voice spoke again with obvious regret and the woman groaned.

"Alright, flashlights off." She mumbled.

Amy brought her hands to her face again and continued to cry, despite trying to stifle them. Then a thought occurred she should try to hide. Just then the doors opened and she could smell something sweet… and a comforting beat filled her senses… almost lulling her into a sleep but then curses filled the air and she slowly turned around to face them, pulling her hands from her face she glared at them.

"Oh shit!" The second voice cursed and aimed his gun up at her she gasped as one bullet hit her arm and she screamed in anger and surprise. She got to her feet, adrenaline and fear pushing her forwards. They all scattered and cried out for the man in the white suit to run but he stood his ground, just firing at her, tearing at her skin and clothes.

She tackled him and slashed at his face with her nails, his blood splattering up her already splattered face – she now had two different men's blood, just on her face.

But this time was different, even as her body was riddled with bullets the smell of blood was too sweet… she'd never noticed it before but it smelled so good – so she slashed at him again. This time blood got into her mouth and she felt a grin lift the corners of her lips. "Get her off! Get her off of me!" The man squirmed under her but she didn't let him up. Pinning him with her knees and using her nails to tear at his skin… to get more of that sweet smell to fill her senses.

Then she felt cold… colder than she was before… and instead of red she was seeing black. She took one last swipe before falling away from the man beneath her, landing beside him.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as everyone went to the man's side, pulling him to his feet and tending to his wounds. She didn't understand what happened… why did blood smell so good. Where was she… who were these people. Was she dying? Tilting her head she could see Steve, her eyes on his form until the darkness took her completely.

Her body finally caught up with her…

X.x.X.x

"Nick, you alright man?" Ellis put his hand on the older man's shoulder as Rochelle cupped Nick's face in her hands to get a better look at him.

Nodding Nick shifted on the crate he was sitting on before kissing Rochelle's palm in assurance that he was alright, "Y-yeah…" He made a face. "I'm fine…" Rochelle got to work at cleaning out the gashes on his face and chest, placing butterfly bandages on the lesser cuts and gauze pads on the bigger one on the left side of his face.

"I could barely tell she was infected..." Rochelle admitted, looking at the still lively looking witch at the door of the garage. "I guess she just turned…" Rochelle offered and Ellis shrugged then turned to look at the male body behind them, only a few feet away from where the witch had died.

Rochelle continued to comfort Nick while Ellis went to stand beside Coach was was standing over the witches body. "Coach?" The young mechanic called awkwardly to grab the older man's attention.

"Yeah…"

"Everythin' alright?"

Nodding he offered the boy a smile. "Just observing is all… most of the witches we see are either half naked or in ripped clothing." Ellis nodded for him to continue. "This one's not." He pointed at her contorted body, blood covered claws were typical but dressed in jeans a tank and a green army jacket were not. Her red hair was still pulled into a ponytail aside from a few stray hairs and her eyes were still as vibrant green as Nick's.

Ellis shrugged, "Rochelle thinks she probably _just _turned."

"Maybe…" He muttered and turned to look at the other body with furrowed brows and his lips screwed to one side.

"It would be cool to be able to put together what happens to these people before they died… ya know? Know their story before it ended…"

"Yeah, it would be… cool." Coach mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes still fixed on the man beside the wall. Ellis shrugged and went back to a bandaged Nick and a concerned Rochelle.

Nick gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smiled, "I'm tellin' you, sweetheart… I'm fine." He winked at her before getting to his feet to lead the way through the maze of streets.

X.x.X.x

_So just a bit of a witches tale and a pinch of Nick and Rochelle just 'cause I can. ;)_

_Just kind of made this up as I went so I don't think it'll be worth anything to you guys… but just thought I'd put it out there._

_Not meant to be anythin' special._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
